3005
by BlissfulNothingness
Summary: Soul mate AU where the first words you soul mate says to you are tattooed somewhere on your body. Three couples written through each other (but in a non-confusing way) (Clexa, Octaven, Anya&Bellamy)


"The first words your soul mate says to you after your 16th birthday are tattooed on your body somewhere on your 16th birthday. The tattoo is usually written in your soul mate's handwriting. Due to several complications, things like for instance, having the words 'can I help you' as the first words your soul mate says to you, when that are the first words every service employee says to their customers, the government declared that every person would get a random sequence of words assigned to them at birth, that they would have to repeat to every person they newly met from that time on. The only problem this gives, is that the people you've known since you were a child, will not hear your first sequence of words, and so those people have actual sentences tattooed on their bodies instead of a random sequence of words. On top of this, it aren't the first words they say to you, but rather the first words you hear them say to you." - Excerpt from a civic studies text book, 1989.

* * *

 **Clarke and Lexa. 19 years of age.**

Clarke enters the first class room of the first semester of the first year of college fresh faced, but slightly out of breath. She was running late, and she only just made it on time. She quickly scans the room, to find there are only two free spots left. One next to a boy that grins at her widely, but it makes her feel uneasy. So instead she opts for the seat in the middle of the classroom, next to the window, next to a girl whose face isn't visible.

As Clarke gets closer, she notices the girl is actually quite attractive. Not wanting to waste any time, Clarke sits down next to her and blurts out her string of words.

The girl looks up, seeming slightly startled at the sound. She looks at Clarke, confused, before removing an ear bud from her ear.

"What?" She asks, her eyebrows raised.

Clarke's eyes grow wide as the girl pulls the other ear bud from her ear as well. Never before has someone said something other than their random string of words when meeting her for the first time. Even if they hadn't heard what she'd said to them, they would just smile and say their string of words, instead of just replying with whatever they deemed fit. This girl didn't seem to care.

"Son of a bitch," Clarke manages to reply, before sliding her sleeve up and showing the girl her forearm, where a small tattoo in squiggly handwriting says, "what?"

The girl grins, and shows Clarke her wrist, where, in Clarke's handwriting, "son of a bitch" is written. A smile breaks out across Clarke's face.

"Thanks for that, my mom wasn't too pleased with the "obscene language" I now have on my body forever." The girl comments. Clarke can finally get a good look at her. Piercing green eyes, and a charming smile on her lips. Relieved doesn't begin to describe how Clarke's feeling.

"My mom thought my soul mate was going to be a loser." Clarke replies, leaning back in her chair.

"She may be right. I'm Lexa." Lexa extends her hand, and Clarke shakes it.

"Clarke."

* * *

 **Octavia and Raven. 15 years of age.**

Raven pushes her way through the hordes of freshmen gathering in the hallway. Grumbling, she makes her way to her locker. She hates Mondays, and freshmen. Bellamy would comment that she herself, is only a sophomore, but she doesn't care. She hated freshmen when she was a freshman.

She slams her locker shut, only to be greeted by Octavia.

"Blake."

"Reyes."

Octavia smiles at her, and they make their way to the deserted stairwell they occupy during the breaks with their friends. Clarke and Bellamy are already there, arguing.

"I'm telling you Bell, it's not important!"

"Like art is such an important subject."

"Yes."

"Hey," Octavia says as she drops her bag, and slumps down on the floor next to Clarke. Raven sits down across from her, next to Bellamy.

"What are you two arguing about?" Raven asks.

"The importance of history as a school subject. Which is, in case you were wondering, very important." Bellamy replies, glaring at Clarke.

"Care to join?" Clarke asks, grin spreading across her face.

"Pass." Raven and Octavia reply at the same time.

Clarke and Bellamy continue their arguing, both fierce on their stance, and not planning on giving in.

Raven kicks against Octavia's foot, who kicks back, slightly harder.

"Ow."

"Pussy," Octavia grins.

"I don't like Mondays," Raven sighs.

"You don't like anything," Octavia replies, not noticing that Clarke and Bellamy have stopped arguing.

"Not true. I like science and you." Octavia smiles at Raven in response.

"I swear to god," Clarke mutters.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they get each other as their soul mates next week," Bellamy says, getting a solemn nod from Clarke.

"You've never told us what you two got," Raven says, changing the subject. Bellamy had turned 16 a year ago, and Clarke had turned 16 a couple of months ago, but neither had told them what their tattoos said.

Clarke sighs, "Because it's stupid."

"Don't care, show us." Octavia says, sitting up straight.

Clarke sighs again, but then sticks out her arm and rolls her sleeve up.

"I don't get it."

"It says, 'what?'"

"That doesn't make any sense." Raven says, frowning at Clarke.

"I know right."

Raven shrugs and turns to Bellamy. "Show us yours Bell,"

"It's stupid. You know it's just a random string of words anyway." Bellamy huffs.

"Not everybody gets those, look at Clarke," Octavia says, eager to know what her brother got.

"It doesn't matter."

Later that day, Raven is laying around on her bed, watching the ceiling, while Octavia sifts through her CD collection.

"You need new music, Rae."

"Sure."

Octavia jumps on the bed, putting her head above Raven's.

"What's up?"

"What if Bellamy's right?"

Octavia frowns, "What? That it doesn't matter?"

"No," Raven looks directly into Octavia's eyes, causing Octavia to sit back a bit. "That we could get each other."

Octavia scrunches her nose, "Then I'd be stuck with you for the rest of my life." She says, feigning disgust, earning her a slap on her arm.

"Okay." Octavia says after a while of Raven staring at the ceiling. "We'll just make a pact, write down the first words I say to you, after you turn 16, and I'll do the same a couple of days later. And then we'll know for sure."

"What about the random string of words?" Raven asks, sitting up.

"You're my best friend, we're not going through that bullshit. I've known you since we were five, come on."

The day of Raven's 16th birthday.

Raven makes it to class early, instead of meeting Octavia at their lockers. She'd never admit it's because she's worried. Worried that it might not be Octavia.

She doesn't see Octavia until the third class of the day, when they have math together. Octavia sits down next to her, but doesn't say anything. She'd already wished her a happy birthday that morning via text.

About halfway through the class, Raven hears Octavia mutter, "shit" underneath her breath. She looks over, and sees Octavia put her pen down.

"Can I borrow a pen?" Octavia asks, smiling apologetically.

"I swear to god, Blake." Raven grins, handing Octavia a pen.

She puts what Octavia says into her phone immediately. The only problem, she's been asked that same question three times already, and it probably won't be the last time she's asked that question either. Raven sighs, and decides to focus on algorithms instead.

The week drags on, and Raven's lost count of the times people asked her to borrow her pen. Only the people who didn't know her birthday had been that week, opened with the 'can I borrow a pen?' sentence. Out of spite, Raven usually replied with a firm no, followed by a slightly less firm sorry.

It's the night before Octavia's 16th birthday, and Raven's listening to Octavia's music in Octavia's room while Octavia is doing god knows what.

"You're sleeping here right?" Octavia asks as she enters the room.

"Yeah," Raven replies, bobbing her head to the music.

"You better not say something stupid tomorrow morning, in case you are my soul mate."

Raven grins, "I'll try. I'm not making any promises though."

Raven wakes up to a growling stomach. She could go down stairs to get breakfast on her own, she's almost a member of the Blake family with how often she stays at their house. But she knows Octavia won't be pleased with her if she gets breakfast without her, so she lies around in bed for a solid minute before turning around to face Octavia's sleeping face.

Raven pokes at Octavia's forehead first, but that only causes Octavia to slap her own hand at her face. Then Raven softly blows in her face, but that only makes Octavia scrunch up her nose. Raven sighs, knowing there's only one real way to get Octavia to wake up. So she pinches her nose shut.

Octavia's eyes fly open, and Raven releases her nose, laughing. Octavia kicks her in the shin, trying to keep a grin from spreading across her face.

"I'm not laughing because it's funny." Octavia insists. Raven rolls out of bed, thinking they're going to get food, but when she turns around, Octavia has her eyes closed.

Raven sighs and grabs her pillow, with a swing, she hits Octavia on the head with the pillow. Causing Octavia to sit up in bed.

"Get up bitch, I'm hungry."

Octavia looks up from her arm, eyes wide.

"What did you just say to me?"

"I said, get up bi-" Raven stops, recognizing the look on Octavia's face. "No. Shit."

"Wait what did you get?" Octavia asks. Raven shows her arm.

"That's my fucking handwriting!" Octavia yells. "You knew! And the first think you say to me is GET UP BITCH?"

Raven starts moving back towards the door as Octavia tries to untangle herself from the blankets.

"Now I have to live with this shit on my arm for THE REST OF MY LIFE!" Octavia yells, finally getting off the bed.

Raven manages the escape the room, and quickly enters Bellamy's room, closing the door behind her.

"You fucked up her tattoo didn't you?" Bellamy asks, without looking up from his book.

"Mhmm," Raven replies, her eyes shut as she hears it go quiet outside the room.

"What does it say?"

"Get up bitch, I'm hungry."

Bellamy starts laughing, and soon Raven is laughing too.

"Stop laughing and let me in!"

Raven sighs and opens the door, to see Octavia glaring at her.

"Before you start, I have a fucking tattoo that says, 'can I borrow a pen?'"

* * *

 **Bellamy and Anya. 26 years of age.**

Bellamy closes the door behind him. "Get your notebooks and pens out, we're starting right now. Roman empire, page 21." It's the first day of a new school year, but Bellamy doesn't care for introductions. As he sets his bag down on the desk, he sees the students frantically checking their arms.

"Don't you know your tattoos by heart by now?" Bellamy asks his class.

"It's probably because you're the hottest teacher they've ever seen." Bellamy looks up to see a woman he hasn't seen before standing in the doorway.

"And you are?" He asks, taking a mental note of what she just said to him.

"Anya Woods, PE teacher."

"Nice to meet you." Bellamy moves across the room to shake her hand. "Bellamy Blake, history."

"I can tell." She grins. Bellamy smiles at her. They stand like that for a while, sizing each other up.

"I have a class to prepare." Anya says after what can only be at least half a minute.

"I have a class to teach." Bellamy replies, earning a grin. He watches her leave before he closes the door.

Later, when his class is working. Bellamy traces the writing on this arm, smiling softly.

The next morning, Bellamy is sitting in the teacher's lounge, drinking a cup of coffee before his first class of the day. Anya comes stalking in, her coat still on, and a back pack on her bag.

"What was the first thing you said to me yesterday?" She demands, stopping right in front of Bellamy.

"Good morning to you too."

"Shut it, Blake."

"I think I asked you who you were." Bellamy answers, feeling slightly uneasy.

"Fuck." Anya says, dropping her back pack and moving to the coffee machine.

"What?"

"I make it my policy to not date co-workers."

A grin spreads across Bellamy's face as Anya turns back around.

"So you're going to quit your job." She tells Bellamy.

"That's ridiculous." Bellamy says, putting his now empty coffee cup down.

"Fine. But I don't want to see you everywhere. Do not come to the gym."

"Aye aye captain."

"And wipe that smirk off your face." She says as she turns around to hide her own smile.

* * *

 **Clarke and Lexa. 19 years of age.**

"I'll see you tonight then?" Clarke asks, swinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Yeah I'll pick you up," Lexa replies, both of them walking in different directions, to different classes.

Lexa had been nervous to ask Clarke out, sure they're soul mates, so it's supposed to work out. But how are you supposed to act around each other after finding out you're supposed to end up together? There's suddenly a lot more pressure on maintaining a relationship.

At least she wasn't 15 anymore, waiting for her tattoo to appear, hoping to match to her then-girlfriend. Needless to say, she didn't. After that came the waiting, waiting until she'd meet someone who matched with her. Sure she had had crushes, and had had people have crushes on her, but you don't start something with someone when you know the two of you are going to end as soon as the match comes around.

Now she could just date Clarke, it made it easier, but more complicated too.

"We should do this again," Lexa says, a soft smile playing at her lips.

"Next time you should take me to that park you mentioned," Clarke replies, taking a small step closer to Lexa. They're in front of Lexa's dorm building, the dreaded goodbye moment of the date drawing closer.

"I will, you have a lot still left to see in this city," Lexa says, being a student in the city she grew up in meant knowing all the best spots in the city.

"Good thing I have my own personal guide then," Clarke grins, taking another small step towards Lexa. Lexa's eyes widen slightly when it dawns on her what Clarke is doing. She takes her hands from her jacket pockets.

Clarke takes another step forward, taking Lexa's hand.

"You're hand is cold," Clarke breathes, they're inches apart now.

"My hands are always cold," Lexa whispers back, afraid to talk too loud and make Clarke let go of her hand. Clarke just smiles, eager for every little detail about Lexa she can get.

Clarke moves her head closer, at the last moment, she tilts her head, kisses Lexa on her cheek and pulls away. Lexa feels Clarke's hand slip out of hers, but tightens her grip at the last moment, and surges forward, kissing Clarke on the lips.

She's frozen for a moment, but then Clarke starts kissing back. Warmth spreads across Lexa's chest. She can feel Clarke smiling into the kiss before she pulls away.

"See you tomorrow," Clarke smiles, slowly pulling her hand out of Lexa's. Lexa watches her walk down the street, on the corner, Clarke turns around and waves at her before turning the corner.

* * *

 **Octavia and Raven. 16 years of age.**

"This song sucks," Raven says, tapping Octavia on her shoulder. She's sitting on the edge of Octavia's bed, while Octavia is searching her closet for an outfit for the night.

"Then change it."

Raven moves to the stereo, pushing buttons until she finds a song she can tolerate, and flops back onto the bed.

They'd been existing like this for a few months. After their tattoos appeared, nothing really changed, except the fact that now they knew they were supposed to be together, and so they were. Octavia kept saying that it didn't change anything, Raven agreed, to some degree.

"Hey O,"

"Yeah?"

"You keep saying it doesn't change anything,"

Octavia freezes, throws the shirt she was holding back into the closet and turns around.

"It doesn't," Octavia says, brows furrowed.

"It does though,"

Octavia sits down next to Raven on the bed, and takes her hand in hers.

"I like you," Octavia admits. "But I'm not just going to kiss you because we're soul mates, I'm going to wait until it's the right moment. We're best friends, we just gotta let it happen."

Raven nods, and moves swiftly to kiss Octavia on the cheek.

"Now let's get ready for this party," Raven smiles.

Parties at Clarke's house are always fun, it so happens that Clarke has a huge house, and she always invites everybody she knows. So when Clarke's mother leaves for business, Clarke throws a party, with loud music and booze.

Octavia and Raven are standing in the kitchen, while Clarke's talking to some guy, brushing him off. When he leaves, Clarke turns around, putting her cup on the counter.

"He's cute," Octavia comments, before taking a sip from her cup while tracing lines on Raven's hand with her other hand.

"He's annoying," Clarke laughs. "How are you two doing?" Octavia stops drawing lines on Raven's hand, so Raven answers quickly. "We're good." Octavia squeezes her hand and smiles at her.

"I'm going to check on Bellamy," Clarke says, and leaves the kitchen.

"C'mon, let's go see what's going on in the living room." Octavia says, dragging Raven out of the kitchen. The music is significantly louder in the living room than it was in the kitchen. Intoxicated teenagers are moving against each other to the beat. Octavia downs the rest of her drink before setting her cup down and dragging Raven into the crowd.

They dance close to each other, bodies grinding, Octavia pushing her back into Raven, moving in time to the music.

When the music slows down to an emotional song, Octavia turns around and grabs Raven's hand.

"I bet there's something fun to do in the basement."

"Maybe they're playing beer pong," Raven agrees with a smirk, eager to show off her skills and get people drunk.

Raven ends up dragging Octavia down to the basement, because Octavia insists on talking to everyone they meet on their way. Raven sees no use in talking to people they see at school too, when they could be getting people drunk and dominating at beer pong.

Raven suddenly stops on the last stair into the basement. "What's wrong?" Octavia asks, almost bumping into Raven.

"There's no one here," Raven says, pouting. "What are you doing?" She asks when Octavia pushes past her and sits down in the chair in the corner.

"C'mon," She says, beckoning Raven with a finger. Raven shrugs and moves towards Octavia, slowly sitting down on her lap. The music playing upstairs sounds far away now. Raven starts swaying to the music slowly, and when she looks at Octavia, she sees Octavia mouthing the words.

Raven brushes a strand of hair out of Octavia's face, her hand stills at her jaw when she moves her hand away, instead cupping Octavia's jaw. Octavia's still mouthing the words to the song but stops when Raven moves closer. Raven stops inches away from Octavia's face, their noses almost brushing. She looks into Octavia's eyes, waiting for some kind of denial, but Octavia just stares back at her.

"I'm going to do it," Raven whispers, still not sure if she should go through with it, if it's what Octavia wants.

"Do it," Octavia breathes, moving forward so their noses are touching.

Raven moves, gently brushing her lips against Octavia's, she's pushed back slightly by the pressure of Octavia's lips almost immediately. Octavia's hands move around Raven's waist, as she runs her tongue along Raven's lower lip, making Raven part her lips slightly for Octavia.

"Fucking christ," they pull apart immediately, surprised at the voice. Clarke is standing at the bottom of the stairs, her shocked stare quickly turning into a grin. "I'll keep Bellamy from getting in," She smiles before treading back up the stairs.

Raven starts laughing, and turns back to Octavia, who in turn start laughing too.

"I can't believe I waited to do that," Octavia says, smiling at Raven.

"Excuse me? As I recall I was the one who started this."

"Shut up," Octavia grabs Raven's face and pulls her in for another kiss.

* * *

 **Bellamy and Anya. 26 years of age.**

"I can't believe I have to be present at this meeting," Anya complains to the only other teacher in the teacher's lounge.

"It's almost like they want all the teachers to be part of the annual meeting," Bellamy answers, amused at Anya's annoyance.

"I'm not going to listen to what they have to say anyway. I teach my way, not theirs."

"Not saying you should."

"This is bullshit," Anya ignores Bellamy's answer, and turns her back to him.

"At least I'll be there," Bellamy tries, getting up from his chair.

"So we can have a nice talk with the board about inappropriate relationships," Anya huffs.

"There are at least two other teacher couples here," Bellamy comments, putting a hand on Anya's shoulder.

"They're married."

"Well, then-" Bellamy trails off, biting his tongue.

"Are you saying we should get married?" Anya suddenly turns around, inches away from Bellamy's face.

"I- I might be," Bellamy says, a hesitant smile spreading across his face.

"If you insist," Anya grins, and kisses Bellamy, taking him by surprise.

When Bellamy gathers his stuff to leave the room he turns around, "You know I was-"

"Joking? Yeah I know," Anya smiles, leaning against a desk and sipping her coffee. "See you at the meeting."

"See you."

"I kissed my soul mate." Bellamy texts Octavia.

"About damn time.

Raven says congrats, Clarke is happy for you and Lexa wants to know who it is."

"Jesus"

"Call me" Bellamy pushes the call button and sighs, but smiles when he hears Octavia telling Raven to shut up right after she answers her phone.

"You're on speaker Bell," Octavia says, immediately followed by Lexa asking who it is.

"It's a co-worker," Bellamy says, sitting down beneath the stairs in an abandoned stairwell.

"My sister works at your school," He hears Lexa say. "It's not Anya," Clarke says. But Bellamy laughs. "It is," He says and Lexa laughs through the phone.

"You should bring her to our film nights," Octavia says.

"I'll take her on a date first," Bellamy answers, smile still on his face.

* * *

 **Clarke and Lexa. 18 years of age.**

"This is a stupid idea," Clarke says, gesturing at what Lexa had typed up on her laptop.

"Do you have a better suggestion?" Lexa sighs. Working together on a project for their shared c lass proved more difficult than she originally thought.

"No," Clarke admits.

"Then don't call it a stupid idea, it's the only one we have."

"It's still stupid." Clarke insists, sitting back in her chair. Lexa rubs her eyes with the palms of her hands. They'd been working for six hours on end, it now being close to 2 am.

"I think we should stop," Lexa says, getting up from her chair and stretching.

"I'm sorry, is me not agreeing with you too much for you?" Clarke asks, getting up from her chair. Lexa turns around and sighs.

"It's late, you're picking a fight."

"I'm not, I'm trying to talk about this."

"Let's just go to bed." Lexa says, trying to avoid a full blown argument.

"Sure." Clarke snaps, she grabs her coat from the chair and makes way to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

"It's two am, Clarke."

"Like you're going to stop me from leaving." Clarke bites back, before slamming the door behind her. Lexa stalks to the door and tears the door open.

"You're acting like a child," Lexa calls down the hallway to Clarke's back.

"I'm still leaving," Clarke calls back, not even turning around. She waits for the elevator and gets in.

"Fuck." Lexa exclaims, moving back into her room to grab her keys and slams the door behind her, running after Clarke. She can't just let Clarke walk home in the middle of the night. She runs past the elevator, not bothering to wait for it to come, the stairs are faster anyway. She jumps the last few steps, and arrives at the exit just before Clarke does.

"Just come back upstairs," Lexa pleas when Clarke glares at her. "We'll go to sleep and talk about it tomorrow." Clarke pushes past Lexa, opening the door.

"Please ,Clarke." Lexa sighs, making Clarke turn around. "It doesn't matter, it's just a stupid idea for a stupid project."

Clarke nods slowly, stepping back inside and slowly closing the door behind her. Lexa sighs, relieved.

"We're changing it first thing tomorrow morning," Clarke says, grabbing Lexa's hand and tugging her towards the stairs.

* * *

 **Octavia and Raven. 16 years of age.**

"I don't know, I think she's kind of right," Octavia says into her phone. She hears Raven sigh.

"You do know this means I can't see you all weekend right?"

"Yes, but -" Octavia hesitates, "it might be a good thing to focus on school."

"That's bullshit," Raven snaps.

"Not just for you, but for me too," Octavia amends.

"Our grades are fine. She's only doing this because she doesn't want us to be together."

"Now that's bullshit." Octavia hears Raven swear. "Your mom loves me Raven."

"That's just an act." Raven grumbles.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm not doing this right now, I'll call you later." And with that Raven hangs up.

Octavia throws her phone to the other side of her bed. Raven's mom had decided that Raven wasn't allowed to go out all weekend, preventing her of seeing Octavia, and giving her time to work on school. Octavia groans loudly, rolling around to plant her face in her pillow. It's not like it was her first fight with Raven, but it didn't mean it wasn't frustrating as hell.

When the door opens, Octavia only slightly lifts her head to see Bellamy standing in the doorway. "What's going on?" He asks, hand still on the doorknob.

"Raven," Octavia answers simply. Bellamy nods, letting go of the doorknob, no longer ready to just leave and close the door.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Wanna play videogames?" When Octavia nods, he beckons her and she gets up. They go to Bellamy's room, because he has a tv and a game console.

After three rounds of killing Bellamy's character, Octavia's phone rings.

"It's Raven."

"Answer it," Bellamy says, he switches the tv off and leaves the room, giving Octavia some privacy.

"Hey," Octavia says.

"I'm sorry, O."

"I'm sorry too," Octavia says, and sighs.

"I'll sneak out tonight," Raven says, and Octavia can hear the smirk in her voice.

"Don't. You'll only make it worse."

"I'm doing it anyway," Raven says, and Octavia laughs.

"You're an idiot."

"Only for you."

* * *

 **Bellamy and Anya. 27 years of age.**

"What do you mean you quit?" Bellamy asks, getting up from the couch. Anya's standing in the door opening to the living room, a bag slung across her shoulder.

"I quit. I'm leaving," Anya says, hoisting the bag higher up on her shoulder.

"You can't just leave," Bellamy says, trying not to sound desperate.

"Of course I can, I have my own apartment. This is too much. " Anya turns around, moving towards the front door.

"I only asked you to move in!" Bellamy yells. Anya faces him, a soft smile on her lips. "You can't just leave me." He cringes at how desperate he sounds.

"Don't be dramatic, it's not like I'm leaving forever."

"But you're leaving nonetheless. What does this mean if you just leave when I ask for some kind of commitment?" Bellamy asks, gesturing towards his tattoo.

"It means I'll be back." Anya simply says, opening the door. "I'll call you later okay?" She says, and when Bellamy nods she closes the door behind her. Leaving Bellamy alone in the quiet apartment, standing defeated.

"She said she'd call right?" Lexa asks through the phone.

"Yeah," Bellamy sighs.

"Then you'll be fine. You probably just surprised her, she's always been a bit dramatic." Lexa laughs.

"This isn't funny, Woods."

"It kind of is. Trust me, she'll be living in your apartment by next week."

A ringing doorbell wakes Bellamy from his nap, and he gets off the couch to open the door.

"Hey," Anya's standing in front of him, a bag slung over her shoulder. It'd been three days since she stormed out of the apartment.

"I'm moving in," is all she says as she glides past Bellamy and drops her bag in the hallway.

"Hi Bellamy, do you still want me to live with you? Of course I understand that you're upset with me, I'm sorry for not calling." Bellamy says sarcastically.

"Don't be so dramatic," Anya rolls her eyes. Bellamy huffs. "Okay, look. I'm sorry, I freaked out, it kind of just dawned on me that this was really happening." Anya says and Bellamy nods. He closes the door.

"It's funny you call me dramatic, when your sister calls you dramatic," Bellamy grins.

"You're so much more dramatic than I am," Anya insists with a smile.

* * *

 **Clarke and Lexa. 19 years of age.**

Lexa's sprawled out on the newly places couch in Clarke's new apartment, while Clarke is sorting through boxes.

"I can't believe you can actually pay for this," Lexa says, looking around the apartment. It's small and old, but the huge windows let in plenty of light, and there's enough room to live comfortably.

"I'm not, my mom is," Clarke says, before throwing a pillow at Lexa's face. "Help me unpack."

"Aye aye captain."

"When am I going to meet your mom?" Lexa asks while she carries a pile of plates to the small kitchen area.

"Hopefully never," Clarke laughs.

"You met my family," Lexa comments, throwing an empty box into the hallway.

"Anya's cool, my mom isn't."

"You're just scared I'll like her more than I like you," Lexa teases, stopping behind Clarke and wrapping her arms around Clarke.

"More like I'm scared she'll like you more than she likes me."

"Seems unlikely," Lexa answers, kissing Clarke's cheek.

Clarke groans as she rolls on her side, poking Lexa's bare back.

"Make me coffee," Clarke says, causing Lexa to laugh. "Only because I love you." It's out before Lexa can stop herself, and she freezes. Clarke takes in a deep breath, and Lexa turns around to face Clarke.

"I-,"

"I love you too," Clarke grins, kissing Lexa's nose. "Now go make me coffee." Lexa smiles and warmth spreads across her body.

She pads around the apartment on bare feet, only wearing boxers and one of Clarke's shirts. As she's making coffee, the doorbell rings. Lexa raises her eyebrows in confusion, but opens the door anyway.

"Oh, I could've sworn this was my daughter's adress," the woman on the other side of the door says, glancing at the piece of paper in her hand.

"This- this isn't really my apartment," Lexa says hesitantly, eyeing the woman curiously.

The woman smiles, and extends her hand. "Abby Griffin, you must be Lexa." Lexa's eyes widen and she quickly shakes her hand.

"Mrs Griffin, nice to meet you, come in."

"Call my Abby, dear," she says as she walks past Lexa, dropping her suitcase on the floor and moving through the living room. Lexa quickly closes the door and eyes the suitcase nervously, Clarke isn't going to be happy about this, she thinks.

"Where is my daughter?" Abby asks looking around like Clarke would jump out to surprise her any second.

"She's still in bed, I'll go get her," Lexa says. When she gets to Clarke's bedroom, she closes the door behind her.

"Clarke," she hisses, jumping on the bed and shaking Clarke. She groans, trying to pull the covers over her head. "Clarke," Lexa hisses, slightly louder.

"Coffee," Clarke mumbles, burying her head underneath her pillow.

"I'll ask your mother to make you coffee," Lexa says, sitting back.

"That's ridiculous, my mother's in New York," Clarke mumbles into the pillow.

"Unless we suddenly live in New York, I don't think she is."

Clarke suddenly sits up, eyes wide. "My mom's here?" She hisses. Lexa only nods. Clarke scrambles to get out of bed, and hits Lexa on her arm lightly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried to!" Lexa exclaims, as she quickly pulls on a pair of pants.

* * *

 **Octavia and Raven. 17 years of age.**

"Can I copy your math homework?" Octavia asks before she sits down next to Raven. The study room is empty except for the two of them.

"Hello to you too," Raven answers, looking up from her French homework.

"I'll do your French if you do my math," Octavia offers, she puts a hand on Raven's, stroking lightly with her thumb. "Please?" She adds, pouting when Raven looks up.

"Fine," Raven says after a while, sighing while she slides her book towards Octavia.

"This is why I love you," Octavia says, excitedly handing Raven her homework, then stilling her movements when she realises what she said.

"Sure," Raven says, she doesn't pick up on what Octavia said.

"Raven,"

"Hm?"

"I just said that I love you," Octavia announces. Raven looks up and frowns.

"We say that all the time," Raven answers simply.

"But I meant it." Raven smiles.

"You didn't mean it all those other times?" She grins.

"Raven," Octavia whines, which only makes Raven smile wider.

"I love you too," She says, before leaning over and kissing Octavia on the cheek. "Now get to work on those translations."

* * *

 **Bellamy and Anya. 27 years of age.**

"What are you watching?" Anya asks as she sits down on the couch next to Bellamy, a bowl of macaroni in her hand. She'd just gotten home from work and Bellamy had left her some leftovers.

"Documentary on the second world war."

"I don't think so," Anya says resolutely, she tries to take the remote from Bellamy but fails. Bellamy just grins as he repositions himself. "If I want to watch documentaries I'd go visit Lexa, c'mon."

"History documentaries are very different from space documentaries," Bellamy says earnestly.

"This is ridiculous," Anya mumbles, but doesn't argue. When Bellamy gets up to go to the bathroom, Anya quickly snatches the remote and changes the channel.

As Bellamy sits back down, he notices that the channel has been changed and rolls his eyes. "I'd kick you out if I didn't love you." Anya looks at him, shocked expression on her face. Bellamy's eyes widen as he realises what he'd said.

"I wanted to be the first to say that!" Anya exclaims, dropping the remote next to her.

"It's not a competition," Bellamy answers, but he shrugs and adds, "and if it were, I'd be winning anyway."

Anya glares at him and hits him on his arm. "Fuck you." Bellamy smiles, he knows what Anya means when he sees her returning his smile.

* * *

 **Clarke and Lexa. 19 years of age.**

"So Clarke, does Lexa live here now?" Abby asks, as Lexa hands her a cup of coffee. They're sitting on the couch now, Clarke has recovered from the initial shock of her mother showing up unexpectedly.

"She doesn't," Clarke answers, ignoring the look Lexa shoots her. They'd practically been living together, Lexa barely slept in her dorm, only keeping it because she had rented it for another year.

"Good, that might be a bit too soon," Abby says, before smiling at Lexa.

"We've been dating for a year, mom," Clarke says, rolling her eyes. When she notices Lexa fidgeting with her hands, she puts a hand on her knee, which Lexa covers with her own.

"You shouldn't rush these things honey, even if you do have the tattoos," Abby pauses, then adds, "you do have the tattoos right?"

"Yes mom," Clarke sighs as Lexa nods.

"Well then," Abby smiles, "Lexa, what do you study?"

"Political science," Lexa answers, less nervous now Clarke's mother wasn't openly criticizing their relationship. Abby nods thoughtfully, but then frowns.

"Clarke said you two met in class, what classes do art majors share with political science majors?"

Clarke rolls her eyes and is ready to scold her mother, but Lexa squeezes her hand and replies before Clarke can.

"Quite many in the first year actually," Lexa answers.

"Almost all of them," Clarke adds, "but we met in philosophy class." Her mother nods again, then smiles.

"And you're from here?" She asks Lexa, who nods in answer. "When Clarke told me she wanted to go to university here in Seattle, I was surprised, New York has plenty of great schools."

Lexa tries to suppress a smile, she knows Clarke moved across the country so she would have a little breathing space, away from her mother.

"I suppose it's a decent city," Abby continues.

"We can show you around tomorrow," Lexa says, slightly offended at Abby's tone.

"That'd be great. I'll only be staying for two days, so I hope Clarke can spend some time with me," She says, fixing her eyes on Clarke.

After Abby leaves to go check in at her hotel, Lexa and Clarke sit down on the couch together.

"I think that went well," Lexa says, curling up into Clarke's side.

"I told you she'd like you better than she likes me."

"Nonsense."

"Lex?" Clarke asks after a while.

"Yeah?" Lexa looks up at Clarke, turning away from the tv.

"Do you wanna come live here maybe?"

"As in, move all my stuff here?"

"You've been practically living here for a couple of months, you might as well."

Lexa laughs, "Is this because your mom said it'd be too soon?"

"Yes," Clarke grins, she bends down and kisses Lexa on her forehead. "So is that a yes?"

"Fine," Lexa pretends to do Clarke a favour, with a huge smile across her face.

* * *

 **Octavia and Raven. 20 years of age.**

"That couch is never going to fit," Raven says, gesturing at the couch Octavia picked out.

"That's because you live in a shoebox."

"And soon you'll be living there too," Raven answers excitedly, taking Octavia's hand.

"This is ridiculous. It's never going to fit," Octavia sighs, looking around the store hopelessly.

"We'll make it fit," Raven answers simply.

A week later Octavia stands in Raven's tiny living room with a suitcase in her hand. The rest of her stuff is in the boxes standing in the hallway.

"This is never going to fit," Raven huffs as she drops two boxes next to Octavia.

"Told you," Octavia answers smugly.

Octavia dumps her suitcase on Raven's, their, bed, and help Raven carry the boxes into the apartment.

"This place is even smaller than Clarke and Lexa's," Octavia complains as she sorts through the boxes.

"We're cuter, so we win."

"I'm in love with you logic," Octavia smiles and she kisses Raven on her cheek.

"Same," Raven replies, earning her a slap on her arm.

Later when they're sprawled out on the tiny couch in their tiny apartment, Octavia calls her mom.

"It fits, but barely."

"It fits just fine," Raven butts in, "really Aurora, we have plenty of space." Octavia narrows her eyes at Raven. Raven blows her a kiss in response.

"No, it's great mom," Octavia says, smiling when Raven grins at her.

When Octavia finally hangs up, Raven climbs on top of her, kissing her slowly.

"Let's just make out all night," Raven mumbles through kisses.

"I have a better idea," Octavia grins as she slips her hand under Raven's shirt.


End file.
